Metallic Kiss
by lamoco13
Summary: Levy quería comprobar si los labios del Dragon Slayer de Hierro realmente sabían a metal. One-shot


_**SPOILER:**__ ¡Por fin salió Fairy Tail! ¡DESPUÉS DE DOS INFINITAS SEMANAS! T_T Muy bien…todo iba perfecto (bueno de hecho no, todo iba mal, llegué a pensar que iban a perder…hasta que Natsu y Gajeel se levantaron como si nada *-* __—__y se pusieron a pelear con lo de las 10.30 XD__—)__ hasta que Natsu mandó a mi amado Gajeel a un mugroso carrito de lo que parece ser una mina ¬¬ y no me gusta eso de que ese peli rosado se encargue solo de Sting y Rogue. Espero que Gajeel vuelva, le pegue a Natsu tan fuerte en la cara con su vara metálica y se peleen en media batalla. (Y que de paso coma algo de hierro y pueda ver su Dragon Force, o si no…Lamoco13 se enojará seriamente y nadie quiere ver eso…¬¬) En fin, escribiré un poquito hoy, que es Viernes 17 (¡Y LUEGO ME IRÉ A VER A MAROON 5! __\o/)._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico __**Hiro Mashima.**_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1.- La historia se desarrollará digamos que después de que se "solucione" lo de la saga de la Llave del Cielo Estrellado del animé.

2.- —Diálogos—

3.- _Pensamientos_

4.- Las palabras que estén solas en _cursiva,_son las resaltadas por los personajes.

5.- Separador de escenas: -o-o-o-

6.- Éste será un one-shot centrado en Gajeel y Levy, pero también aparecerán otros personajes.

_Esperemos que me quede bien e_e_

* * *

**Metallic Kiss**

—Amor mío. No. Querido. Tampoco, suena indiferente. Queridísimo e inolvidable. Jamás. Salió cursi.

Levy se frustró. Arrancó una hoja del cuaderno por vigésima vez y comprimiéndola en una bola arrugada, la arrojó al suelo.

—¡Me rindo!

Dejó la pluma sobre la cama y se giró boca arriba, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

—Tengo magia de letras y sin embargo no puedo escribir una simple carta.

Exhaló con fuerza.

—Tal vez sólo se lo deba decir de frente.

Se estremeció ante la idea y sacudió la cabeza. Incorporándose, caminó a través de un mar de hojas de papel rotas sobre el piso. Se dirigió hacia los baños de Fairy Hills para tomar una ducha antes de ir al gremio. Y sumergiéndose en el agua caliente, dejó que el vapor cubriera toda la habitación.

—No debí dejar que Lu-chan me convenciera —se lamentaba.

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

Era un día normal en Magnolia. Lucy había invitado a la McGarden a su casa para discutir algunos libros que habían leído hace poco. Ambas hablaban animadamente hasta que Levy perdió por unos segundos el hilo de la conversación y se quedó viendo hacia el exterior a través de una ventana, perdiéndose en sus fantasías. Suspiró. Pero la voz de su amiga la devolvió al mundo real.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con el Dragón de Hierro? —cuestionó adivinando sus pensamientos.

La Heartfilia la observaba con atención. Levy se ruborizó.

—¿Q-Qué? N-No sé de qué me hablas, Lu-chan.

—Ay, por favor Levy-chan. Te he visto. Llevas mirándolo de la misma manera —dijo apuntándola con el índice—, desde hace tres semanas, cuando volvimos de la Isla Tenrou.

La maga de Solid Script bajó la mirada.

—Él y Lily me han acompañado a Fairy Hills los últimos días.

La rubia sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? Eso ya es algo.

—Pero Lu-chan, sólo lo hace porque le queda de paso hacia su casa.

—Sí, y qué casualidad que siempre espera a que salgas del gremio. Qué raro, ¿no? —dijo con ironía.

Levy se sonrojó aún más.

—E-Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que lo es Levy-chan. ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Lu-chan, no puedo hacer eso!

—Claro que puedes. Te gusta Gajeel, ¿o no?

—P-Pues s-sí —murmuró la peli azul—. Pero eso no cambia nada. No creo que sienta lo mismo por mí.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya te lo dijo?

—N-No…

—¿Entonces? Estoy segura de que por lo menos debe de sentir _algo._

—E-Es q-que y-yo…yo…

—¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no le escribes una carta? Tal vez te resulte más fácil.

—¿Una carta? —cuestionó la McGarden mientras sonreía—. Eso me agrada. ¡Gracias, Lu-chan!

_Fin del flashback._

-o-o-o-

Levy volvió a suspirar.

—¿Por qué pensé que escribirle una carta sería buena idea? —decía para sí—. De todas maneras, Gajeel la tiraría antes de terminar de leerla.

Salió del agua y rodeó su cuerpo con una toalla.

—Me pregunto si… —el color subió a sus mejillas—. ¡Kyaaa! ¿Por qué se te ocurre algo como eso, Levy? —se recriminó.

-o-o-o-

Era antes del mediodía cuando llegó al gremio. Se sentó en un banco alto de la barra y recargó sus brazos contra la superficie.

—¿Levy? —una peliblanca se acerco a ella—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Sí, sí —respondió con rapidez—. Sólo estoy algo cansada.

—¿Cansada? —Lucy apareció de pie a su lado—. ¿Lograste terminar la carta?

Un aura negra rodeó a la peli azul mientras dejaba caer la frente sobre la madera.

—¿L-Levy-chan?

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Mirajane con un gesto de curiosidad.

—Lo que pasa es que Levy… —comenzó a explicar la rubia mientras la McGarden se cubría los oídos con vergüenza.

—¡Oh, pero qué romántico! —alcanzó a oír que decía la Strauss.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a hablar de un sinfín de posibilidades y situaciones para que la peli azul confesara sus sentimientos. Levy recargó la mejilla en su mano mientras recordaba el pensamiento que la había abrumado durante la mañana.

—Si Gajeel come hierro —comenzó a decir en voz alta—, ¿sus labios tendrán ese sabor?

Los murmullos de sus amigas cesaron. Levy giró la cabeza, para toparse con las miradas de las dos posadas sobre ella.

—Díganme que no escucharon nada.

—¡Levy-chan, eso es! —exclamó la maga celestial animada.

—¿El qué? –cuestionó la peli azul confundida.

—¡Un beso! Debes darle un beso a Gajeel. Es algo simple, directo y como dicen, un beso vale más que mil palabras.

—Lu-chan, concuerdo con todo excepto en la parte de _simple. _¿Cómo quieres que le dé un beso?

—De la misma manera en que lees todos tus libros —respondió Lucy con alegría—. Además, comprobarías eso que quieres saber. Sería como un _beso metálico._

Levy agachó la mirada, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Pero yo no sé nada de eso —respondió—. Ni siquiera soy tan alta como para alcanzar su rostro.

—¡Vamos, no es tan difícil! —exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pararte de puntitas. Y una vez que te estás acercando a tu presa, mírale a los ojos. Bueno, pero cuando lo beses es mejor que los cierres, digamos que es algo grosero besar con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Presa? Ni que fuera leona —se burló la peli azul.

—Así que recuerda —continuó Lucy—, cierra los ojos cuando lo estés besando, pero no lo hagas antes de comenzar ya que lo más probable es que le metas la nariz en un ojo.

Levy y Mirajane soltaron una carcajada.

—¿Acaso escribiste eso en alguna de tus novelas, Lu-chan?

—¿Eh? No, no. Se me acaba de ocurrir.

La maga de Solid Script suspiró.

—Esto del amor es una grave enfermedad mental.

—Tal vez pienses eso, pero yo sigo diciendo que es algo muy romántico —dijo la peliblanca con la mirada iluminada—. ¿Por qué no le pides un consejo a alguien? Tal vez a un chico.

Las tres comenzaron a examinar a los hombres que estaban en el gremio. Por suerte para Levy, Gajeel y Pantherlily no se encontraban presentes.

—Veamos, ¿a quién le puedes preguntar? —decía la Heartifilia con una mano en la barbilla.

—¿Natsu? —cuestionó la McGarden observando al peli rosa, que yacía discutiendo con el mago de hielo en una mesa.

—No, muy idiota para ese tipo de cosas. Sólo le interesa pelear —dijo la rubia.

—¿Gray? —sugirió Mirajane.

—No, muy indiferente —contestó Levy—. Sólo miren a Juvia.

—¿Elfman? —inquirió Lucy.

—No creo que pueda ayudarnos —negó la Strauss encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y por qué no Jet y Droy?

—Son mis mejores amigos pero no quisiera comentar esto con ellos —respondió Levy—. Además de que sólo se pondrían celosos y empeorarían las cosas.

La peli azul suspiró.

—No sé ustedes pero no quiero preguntarle a Macao. O mucho menos a Happy.

—Quizá no tengamos que preguntarle sólo a chicos —murmuró la maga celestial.

Dirigieron la mirada a una pelirroja que yacía sentada a unos cuantos metros, comiendo de una rebanada de pastel de fresa.

-o-o-o-

—Erza…

La pelirroja dio un último bocado y levantó la vista.

—Hola Levy, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Eh, seguro.

—¿Has besado a alguien alguna vez?

La Scarlet se puso totalmente roja a la vez que casi se atragantaba y dejaba caer el tenedor sobre el plato provocando un fuerte sonido. Se quedó pasmada, con los labios temblando, tratando de articular una palabra, en vano.

—¿Erza?

—No es correcto preguntarme eso —logró responder.

—¿De modo que no has besado nunca?

—¡Soy una mujer!

—¿Qué clase de respuesta esa? —intervino la Heartfilia.

—¿Y qué clase de pregunta es esa? —cuestionó Erza por su parte.

—Lo que pasa es que Levy quiere darle un beso a Gajeel, pero estamos buscando una _excusa _para que lo haga.

—¡Mira! —reclamó la peli azul ante la _revelación._

—Y-Yo, n-no sabía que ustedes, q-que u-ustedes… —y la Scarlet se desmayó, sonrojada por completo.

—Creo que no podrá ayudarnos.

Levy regresó a su lugar anterior seguida por la Strauss y la rubia.

—Yo opino que le preguntes a Lily. Es el más cercano a él aparte de ti —sugirió Lucy mientras la aludida negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no simplemente le dices a Gajeel que quieres besarlo? —comentó la peliblanca.

A la maga de Solid Script le subieron los colores al rostro de tan sólo pensar en ello. De repente, una reincorporada Erza apareció por un lado.

—Levy, he reflexionado sobre la conversación de hace un momento.

—¿Sobre los besos? —inquirió la McGarden.

—¡No! –respondió Titania con un escalofrío—. Sobre la _excusa _que quieres. Mientras no me preguntes cómo hacer…._eso._

A Levy se le escapó la risa.

—No sería mala idea. En fin, ¿cuál es tu idea?

—Dijiste que querías un pretexto para _eso_, ¿no? Sabes que Gajeel es muy competitivo, ¿por qué no haces una especie de juego? Supongo no se negará a participar si lo retas. Incluso puedes apostar _eso _que quieres sin tener que decírselo explícitamente. Sólo asegúrate de que él gane.

Los ojos de la McGarden brillaron con emoción. Mirajane y Lucy miraron boquiabiertas a la pelirroja. Realmente era un buen plan.

—¡Esa idea es perfecta, Erza! —exclamó Levy—. ¡Muchas gracias!

La Scarlet sonrió con orgullo.

—Y entonces será mejor que la apliques porque tu enamorado acaba de llegar.

La maga celestial apuntó hacia la puerta por donde acababan de entrar un chico de larga melena negra a lado de su gato y tomaban asiento en una mesa lejana mientras discutían con avidez.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?! —gritó la peli azul, con el rostro rojo—. Y-Yo no p-puedo…

—Tranquila, Lucy —intervino la Strauss—. No hay por qué apresurarse, Levy puede esperar a que se haga de noche para ir a casa y hacer que Gajeel la acompañe.

—Mhm, cierto, eso suena mejor —sonrió la Heartifilia.

—B-Buena suerte, Levy —susurró Erza mientras regresaba a comer otra golosina.

La McGarden miró en la dirección del Dragon Slayer. Suspiró, sopesando lo que haría en unas horas.

-o-o-o-

Había anochecido hacía ya un rato. Algunos miembros del gremio se retiraban. Levy se negaba a irse aún. Inconscientemente comenzó a morder la uña de su dedo índice.

—Oi, Levy, tranquila —la rubia puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Sólo respira profundo y relájate.

—Es muy fácil decirlo, Lu-chan —respondió.

—Sólo confía en ti. Todo saldrá bien —le aseguró con una sonrisa—. Nos vemos mañana. Y tendrás que contarme todo con detalle —dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba.

Pasados unos minutos, Levy por fin se animó, pero cuando volteó, vio que Gajeel ya no estaba. Suspiró, desilusionada. De todas maneras, decidió regresar a Fairy Hills. Y cuando cruzó la puerta, una voz detrás de ella la sobresaltó.

—¿Piensas irte sola a estas horas?

—¡Gajeel! —gritó dando un respingo.

Se giró hacia el pelinegro, que yacía recargado contra el muro y cruzado de brazos. A lado de él se hallaba su pequeño gato, sonriendo _maliciosamente._

—B-Bueno s-sí, ya me voy —logró decir la McGarden.

—Te acompañamos —dijo el Redfox con indiferencia.

—_¿Me estaba esperando? ¿Entonces Lu-chan tenía razón? __—_pensó ruborizándose.

Empezaron a andar. El camino transcurrió silencioso, como era la mayoría de las veces. De vez en cuando Pantherlily hacía un poco de conversación.

—¿Qué tal tu día, Levy? —preguntó.

La maga se sonrojó de nuevo al recordar todo lo que había pensado e _ideado _durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

—Eh, b-bueno… —tartamudeó—. Algo aburrido, ¿y el tuyo Lily?

—Lo normal —el Exceed se encogió de hombros.

Levy se mordió el labio inferior mientras se acercaba a él.

—Oi, Lily, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—Eh, claro —respondió algo inseguro el felino.

Ella se puso en cuclillas murmurándole algo quedamente en el oído, que ni siquiera el Dragon Slayer alcanzó a escuchar.

—Oh, seguro —sonrió Pantherlily mientras abría sus alas y salía volando—. Te veo más tarde Gajeel.

—¿Qué? —bufó su socio—. ¿Adónde demonios vas?

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer —le respondió mientras se iba poco a poco.

—¿Cosas? ¿Justo ahora? ¡Eres un gato, ¿qué cosas podrías hacer?!

Pero Lily ya no contestó nada.

—Maldito gato —viró hacia la peli azul—. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—¿Yo? Eh, nada —sonrió con las manos detrás de su espalda.

—Tch.

Ambos continuaron con el camino, faltaba poco para llegar a los dormitorios. Levy inspiró hondo para dar inicio con su _idea._

—Oi, Gajeel. ¿Te gustaría jugar a algo? —preguntó con inocencia.

—¿Eh? –gruñó él azorado.

—¿Qué tal una adivinanza fácil?

—¿Una adivinanza? ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso el Dragon Slayer de Hierro está rechazando un simple reto?

—Un reto, ¿eh? ¡Ja! Acepto.

La McGarden sonrió por lo bajo.

—De acuerdo. Hay que hacerlo más interesante, ¿qué tal si pensamos en una apuesta?

—Seguro —sonrió de lado—. Habla.

—Si gano, cargarás mis libros por una semana.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y si _yo_ gano?

—Te daré algo que es tuyo y que he estado guardando desde hace tiempo.

Gajeel arqueó una ceja, confundido, pero no le dio importancia.

—Está bien, acepto —sonrió mostrando los colmillos—. Di tu adivinanza.

—_Si dices mi nombre, ya no existo más. _¿Qué es?

El Redfox se quedó en silencio, meditando. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al sendero que conducía a las puertas de Fairy Hills. Ambos se detuvieron.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tienes una respuesta? —preguntó Levy.

—El silencio —respondió él con una mueca de burla.

Levy mostró una gran sonrisa.

—_Caíste __—_pensó alegremente—. Bien, parece que has adivinado.

—Sí, sí. Perdiste la apuesta. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que tienes que darme?

—Bueno, pero cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué? —bufó—. ¿Para qué haría eso?

—Vamos Gajeel, una sorpresa siempre se recibe con los ojos cerrados.

El Redfox puso los ojos en blanco para luego cerrarlos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La peli azul se puso tensa a la vez que su pulso se aceleraba. Y sonrojándose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se preguntaba si no lo lamentaría después. Quizás Gajeel no sentía lo mismo por ella y no le hablaría nunca más. Tomando el riesgo, dejó de lado ese pensamiento y ciñó los puños a ambos costados. Apretando los párpados con fuerza y respirando profundamente, levantó sus talones y se equilibró sobre las puntas de sus pies.

—_Ahora o nunca, Levy __—_se dijo.

Se acercó con lentitud hasta que sus labios hicieron un sutil contacto con los de él. Sorprendido, Gajeel abrió los ojos, solo para cerrarlos unos segundos después. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, estrechándola posesivamente contra su cuerpo. Ella se asombró por su reacción. Entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e hipnotizada, inhaló su masculino aroma, cayendo en un delirio de felicidad. Nunca se imaginó que podría ser tan _dominante. _Aumentaron poco a poco la intensidad y el ritmo y la McGarden se dio cuenta: sus labios no tenían ningún sabor metálico. Para ella, sólo poseían una esencia dulce y adictiva. Se separaron poco después en busca de oxígeno.

—¿Sabes, enana? —murmuró sin soltarla, con una sonrisa irónica—. Deberías hacer este tipo de _retos _más seguido.

—Sí, tal vez lo haga —dijo acercándose sólo para volver a besarlo.

Se preguntó qué tanto tendría que contarle a Lucy y Mirajane al día siguiente. Sonrió para sí. Eso, por ahora, no debía importarle.

* * *

_Y…fin :B. (Rayos, terminé esto 4 días después). Sí, me volví a poner cursi. (No sé qué me pasa D:) ¡Todo es culpa de esa canción! De hecho por eso el título. "Metallic Kiss" es de Hatano Wataru (el seiyuu de Gajeel :Q_ ). Quería hacer un songfic pero digamos que no encontré la letra por ningún lado y tampoco sé mucho japonés (Solución: ponerme a estudiar japonés *-*). Bueno, acabo de entrar a la Universidad y ya me tengo que leer 120 páginas para mañana, así que creo que éste será "el último" fic por un rato. Tengan paciencia con las otras historias. Algún día…actualizaré de nuevo. ¡Gracias! ¿Reviews? C:_

_P.D. Sigo enojada ¬¬ Gajeel también debe pelear. O si no…RIP Mashima ¬¬. No pues -.-_


End file.
